


Again?

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Papyrus/Mettaton - Freeform, papyton, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: For the Papyton shippers!





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Papyton shippers!

"METTATON! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Papyrus said as Mettaton walked off stage to backstage, and he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Why thank you, Pappy~! How is my favourite skeleton? Did you like the show?" Mettaton asked, sliding his arms around the skeleton's shoulders and planting a kiss to his frontal bone. 

"I LOVED IT!" he admitted. "I'M FEELING GREATER, NOW!"

Mettaton chuckled and kissed Papyrus' nasal bone, then gently trailed a thumb across his cheekbone and down the side of his cervical vertebrae. Orange dusted Papyrus' cheekbones as he placed his gloved hands on Mettaton's waist, and he looked away from his eye, his gaze lingering on Mettaton's lips instead, and he felt his cheekbones heat up more.

Mettaton caught Papyrus' gaze, locked on his lips, and felt himself smile. Very slowly, he leaned in. Papyrus trembled slightly, nervous and giddy. Mettaton took a deep breath and rested a hand on Papyrus' lumbar vertebrae, then gently drew him closer as they both closed their eyes.

Synthetic lips met teeth, first lightly, and gently, then more confidently as they both relaxed. It wasn't a 'real' kiss, since Papyrus didn't have lips, but to them it was perfect. When they pulled away from their first kiss, it was Mettaton whose cheeks were heating a little, now.

"C...C-can we do that again?" Papyrus stammered quietly. Mettaton smiled, then slid his arms around Papyrus' neck. Papyrus' cheekbones dusted once again orange, then the blush deepened when Mettaton leaned down again, and they resumed kissing, ignoring the big audience wooing in the background and the flashes from camera's as they got lost in their gentle kiss.

 

It'd only be the next day that they both came to the conclusion to close the stage curtains next time, seeing the headline and pictures in the newspaper, online and on Undernet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
